The Times Between
by authorincognito
Summary: Ginny's sixth year told through a set of drabbles.


Ginny sat in her compartment, fuming. Fuming because her ex-boyfriend wasn't coming with her. Instead he was going to travel all along the country, trying to discover a way to defeat You-Know-Who. It wasn't that she didn't want You-Know-Who efeated, because she did. But that didn't mean that she didn't wish that harry was, because she did want him to be here.

" You all right, Ginny?" Asked Neville, who was sitting across from her. Ginny nodded and then proceeded to look out the window. How long she stared out that window, she didn't know, but she was finally able to get out of her reverie by Luna, who was siting beside of her, said, " Do you have a lot of wrackspurts?"

Ginny blinked, shocked by the question. " What... What are- er- wrackspurts?" Ginny asked.

Luna gave a small smile and said, " There invisible creatures that make your brain go fuzzy." Luna then got a dazed lookn her face, as if she were the one who had they even existed, Ginny added in her head. She did like Luna, but it was hard to tell that if some of the creatures that Luna believed to be real were real, or just figments of her imagination.

Ginny gave a small nod, as if she actually believed wrackspurts to be real, and continued to look out the window. For the first time in her life, Ginny wasn't excited about going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In her previous years, it had been a sort of second home to her. It was safe and sound. During her last year at Hogwarts, it had been as if she could get away from the war that was tearing apart the wizarding world. But now... Dumbledore was dead, and who knew what Hogwarts was like now, with Snape as headmaster. Ginny scowled. You-Know-Who had suceeded in taking over everything, including the ministry and Hogwarts,which had been thought of as untouchable to him.

Ginny sighed. Well, even if the school was overrun by death eaters and supporters of You-Know-Who, she would still fight against him. No matter what happened, she would not stop fighting them.

* * *

Ginny sat, curled up catlike on a chair in front of the fire, wincing as she tenderly touched the bruise she had received earlier that day. Today had been one of the most brutal Defense Against the Dark Arts- if you could even call it that- that she had ever had. Their teacher had made them use the cruciatas curse against first and second years. Of course, she had refused, which had resulted in the bruise that she now had on her arm.

Suddenly, Ginny heard someone coming through the portrait hole. She glanced up and saw Neville. He looked determined and excited. '"Hey Neville." Ginny called to him as he made his way over to her. As he got closer, Ginny noticed that he was smiling, which was surprising, because almost no one smiled at Hogwarts anymore, except, perhaps, the slytherins.

Ginny shifted in her chair. " What's got you all excited?" She asked.

Neville sat down heavily in the chair beside of her. " Well, I was just thinking... what if we started up Dumbledore's Army again?" He looked over at her, and Ginny saw that his smile had widened considerably.

Ginny thought for a minute, and said, " If it involves fighting against You-Know-Who and the death eaters, then I'm in. But how are we going to tell people that it's going to start up again?" Neville shrugged, and Ginny got the feeling that hedidn't, either.

" I'm still working on that bit." Neville said, and after that all was silent, too excited they were about starting up Dumbledore's Army yet again.

* * *

Ginny sat on one of the pillows provided by the room of requirement. They had been doing Dumbledore's Army again for almost a month now, and the students who perticipated in it were in all-out protest mode against Snape and the Carrows. Almost everyone was sitting on a pillow- they had just finished on of their lessons- and they were now making posters. Most of the posters said ' Support Harry Potter' or ' Say No to You-Know-Who'. Ginny looked down on her poster, which showed Harry fighting a number of death eaters and winning.

Suddenly, the door to the room of requirement opened and in stepped Neville. He walked over to Ginny and sat down beside her. He then motioned for Luna, who was near by, to come and join them. He looks unusually smilely today, Ginny noted as he began speaking. " I think I finally no how to help Harry." He said proudly.

Ginny's heart sped up. " How?" she asked.

" Well, you know the Sword of Godric Gryffindor in Snape's office?" Luna and Ginny nodded, trying to see what he was getting at. " Well, I thought that we could somehow get it, and send it to Harry some way.

Luna nodded. " That could help him." She said. " But when are we going to go and get it?"

Neville smiled. " As soon as I tell you my plan.

* * *

Ginny sat on the bed in the guest room in which she was staying in, furious. As soon as she got home to the Easter Holidays, her home had been overrun with death eaters, and she and her family had been forced to hide out in her Aunt Muriel's house for a while. At Hogwarts, things had not been going smoothly after Luna, who was one of the leaders, dissapeared. Ginny hoped that she was all right, and that Neville and Dumbledore's Army was still going strong.

* * *

Ginny sat on the bank of the lake at Hogwarts. She had just had the most eventful night of her life, and she was very tired, but she didn't want to sleep just yet, because Harry was beside of her. He had had a rough night as well, but it was worth it. Voldemort had been defeated once and for all, and hey could finally be together in peace. And that- at least for right now- was all that Ginny wanted.

Author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


End file.
